Violated Love
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: Years after the battle with Rido, Yuuki is left dead, Kaname is no longer considered a pureblood and the council now calls Zero the only royalty left on earth. Both are bound to meet up again, but what the silver haired pureblood sees is not what he expects. "Please, Zero. Please, just love me. I've waited for someone for so long".
1. Chapter 1

Violated Love

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Summary: Years after the battle with Rido, Yuuki is left dead, Kaname is no longer considered a pureblood and the council now calls Zero the only royalty left on earth. Both are bound to meet up again, but what the silver haired pureblood sees is not what he expects. "Please, Zero. Please, just love me. I've waited for someone for so long".

* * *

A/N: So I've wanted to do a rape fanfics for a while now and finally got the nerve to write one. Now this does not mean I agree to rape, not at all. I think it's the worst possible thing on earth besides our congress. xP It is a real thing that needs to be dealt with, and I just hope to raise more awareness through my fanfic.

And an amazing shout out to my amazing friend who helped me type this up, due to my wrist still out of commission. –She wishes to remain anonymous- (: Without her, I would never have gotten this up. So thank her with your minds. I hope to have 10-15 pages to each chapter and there may only be three to four or five chapters because it was originally a one shot. I'm trying to make more intricate stories for you guys because my writing has really improved. Well not so my writing, it has always been exceptional, but more so my plotting ability has improved.

So I'm trying hard to thicken the plots up for you guys and make them PenAndPaper approved.

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper

* * *

_Hands, hands grabbing him and pulling at him. Pulling at his hair, his arms, and then roughly throwing him onto his front; then came the painful feeling of being entered. A place too sacred and meant to be touched by only the one he loved. Then another, and another._

_The groping hands didn't cease. _

_His cries and pleas to stop, only made them laugh; and the violation continued._

Kaname awoke with a gasp, his eyes wide and frantic as he searched the small room for any other signs of life. His pureblood aura was swirling around him in a panic. His hair was plastered to his face from sweat. In fact, his entire body had erupted into a sweat when the dream began. A small sob escaped the male, and he buried his face into his hands. Shivers wracked his body as he remembered the contents of his dream. It is what had cost him his status, life, and respect.

Though it hadn't been his fault.

Right?

The ambush had been unexpected and quick; and the hunter poison that had hit him assaulted him more than any other could. The last thing Kaname remembered from that night was Seiren being shot and stabbed, and him being carried like a sack of potatoes away from the injured female. When he had woken up, the pureblood found himself naked and shackled. His neck clasped with a chain going down to the clasps around his wrists.

Mortified, the pureblood had tried to cover himself. His struggles were rewarded with a deep and mean laugh. After that, things started to slightly blur, but he remembered his screaming cries to stop, and the laughter that followed after as he was further violated by those men. When he had been found, the pureblood had been there for weeks; tortured, battered and left half starved.

When he had recovered, the council had thrown him into a small room and interrogated him for hours. When leaving the room, he had heard the whispers from the other vampires present. _"How horrible, what will the council decide for Kaname-sama?" _one whispered frantically to the other standing next to him. _"I think the bastard deserved it. I think he even begged for it, the little slut". _Kaname visibly flinched, and curled into himself. So that's what he was now? A slut?

He walked on shivering.

He still hadn't seen Seiren.

When he once again stood before the council, he was visibly worn down. And what was said next made his whole world crumble down. _"Be it resolved, that the council hereby strip you of your status as pureblood and rightful heir to the throne, for your purity is no longer held". _

Kaname drew a shaky breath, as he wiped his eyes free of the tear streaks. Hiccupping softly, he lay back down in bed and drew the covers over himself. Cocooning his body Kaname buried his head under one of the pillows. Hearing his door open, Kaname held himself and gripped the duvet tighter in his clammy palms. "Kaname-sama?" it was Aidou, and he could feel the rest of his former followers behind the blonde.

"Why don't you come outside? The garden is lovely this time of day" he said softly. "The household must be very quiet, how about a little light too" he continued. He of course talked about the almost empty Kuran mansion. When his former followers had found out the council planned to sell it, they all with their families helped buy it and also to sign it back to the pureblood.

They were the only ones that still stood in his defense of the council's fury.

Kaname lay there quietly, knowing that if he stayed like that the others would leave him to himself. After a few minutes, they did leave him. Walking out, Aidou whispered a quiet 'goodbye Kaname-sama' and then the door closed with a soft thud.

_Alone_ he thought.

_Where no one else can hurt me ever again._

* * *

Zero stared on with a bored expression as his history teacher prattled on and on about a bunch of old dead guys. His head was in his hand, and he had a slightly vacant look to his eyes, like he wasn't really there. Looking down at the hand holding his pencil, he let it go and watched as if floated in the air before lightly settling on the wooden desk. Zero sighed as that now very familiar memory swept from his mind.

"_I don't believe it! I refuse to!" he cried out with wide eyes and a slight panicky tone to his voice. "Zero, please calm down" Kaien Cross had pleaded, grabbing on to his adopted son's forearm. The silverette rounded on him then. "I will not!" he hissed, his violet eyes flickering red. They snapped over to the harmless piece of paper lying on the blonde's desk._

_His birth certificate. _

_That wasn't what bothered him. No, what bothered him was the name written and the picture shown. One now long dead, Shizuka Hio. His mother. _

_The blood test had proved it. But Zero refused to believe it. Shock had shown in his eyes, when his blood tested positive to hers. Next came the anger, as was expected. But what wasn't expected was for the irate silverette's new powers to come bursting fourth. Kaien almost lost his head, while the council member that had been sent had had his arm crippled and severed. _

_Zero had been hysterical for hours, yelling and throwing things that ended up shattering across the room. When the silverette had calmed down he was physically exhausted, and he had collapsed on the floor. And then he had done what Cross had never expected him to do. He cried. The tears cascaded down his cheeks in rivers, flowing onto the floor as his fist pounded the walls. _

"_Why couldn't you just let me live the way I was? I was happy enough" he cried and Kaien just gave him a small smile. "But that's where you're wrong. You weren't happy at all." He enveloped the other in a hug, and let the silverette take out all his furies on the one now currently holding him._

Zero shook his head, ridding himself of the memory and tried to focus himself on the teacher. It proved too difficult and Zero looked down at his pencil again. It once again began to hover, and spun once before it settled on its eraser, balanced perfectly. Yori nudged him harshly and it flopped to its side once again. "Don't do that!" she hissed quietly. "Someone could see you!" she continued again and pinched the other quite painfully. Zero growled under his breath and kicked her in the shin. Shaking from the pain Yori held her injured leg and heatedly glared at the other.

Zero promptly stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature" Yori muttered and the other stuck his nose up snobbishly.

"Maybe so but you'd miss me too much if the Night class was still here" he whispered, and Yori had to admit. He was right. If the Night class hadn't been disbanded, Zero would have transferred, leaving her alone to deal with the teacher's wrath. Nodding, Yori settled into a comfortable silence with the other. With the Night class disbanded, there was no need for the night watch of the disciplinary committee. To which, Zero was grateful. Trying to stay up during the day was hard enough with his new pureblood genes. Yori poked him in the sides, aiming to tickle him as she did every other day.

What he didn't tell her was that, he never held an outward reaction.

Inside however, he curled in on himself; and trying not to laugh, Zero did the same to her. A very loud squeal sounded around the room, and the teacher whipped around to try and find the culprit who dared to interrupt him; but like every other day all the students were stone faced. Mumbling to himself about immature high school students, the teacher once again faced the board. This happened most days anyways, and by now the teacher was used to it, so he blocked out the giggling of the students and continued with his lecture.

By the end of class, Yori was flushed from laughing and she moved her disheveled hair out of the way before quickly walking out of the room, Zero following behind her. The students in their way parted to let the others through. By now, the students were in awe of the silverette, for he had let his hair grow out and it was now an inch past his shoulders and still growing quickly. It seemed as if the student could tell and feel the change in his aura. The way he carried himself was different too. Even with their new found awe, they were still deathly afraid of his infamous bad attitude.

Zero still wrote out detention slips for those who stayed out too late past curfew.

Weaving through the mass of students, Zero and Yori moved fast. The urge to sit down for their Friday afternoon was a calling too great to ignore. Minutes later, Zero lay on his bed with a sigh and with a deep breath he let his new found aura slide out. Yori didn't even blink; her body used to the aura that always encompassed her."So what do you think happened to the Night class?" she asked, wondering why they had just upped and left one night.

Zero looked at her, his violet eyes boring into her brain. It was one of his many talents; to read one's mind. He had also inherited his mother's power over plants, and Yori rarely ever saw that power. There were also many more abilities he had, but didn't disclose to her. Zero breathed in before he spoke. "I wouldn't know; all I do know is that they left in a hurry. It seemed as if they were rushed out of the building in a panic." Yori sucked in a breath, the Night class leaving had been a shock even to her, for even she had gotten used to seeing them every night, and then to suddenly not see them was strange.

"Strange indeed" Zero echoed.

Yori smiled.

"I never get used to you rummaging around in my mind you little trickster" she said, and Zero's lips twitched. "Sorry, I can't help it sometimes" he said. Yori took a second to take in Zero's new appearance. His features seemed enhanced somehow. _It must be the pureblood grace_ she thought and knew the moment Zero's cheeks flushed, that he had heard her.

"Sometimes I wish I could turn this off" he mumbled embarrassed.

"But who would inflate your ego?" she asked teasing the blushing silverette.

Zero rolled onto his stomach, his thoughts in a whirlwind. The council naming him the heir to all of royalty, and also bowing to him; with the fact of giving him Seiren when she was Kaname's bodyguard. Where was Kaname in all of this? He was the rightful heir. But when he had questioned it, the council had been hesitant to tell him, and then flat out denied that there was no Kaname Kuran that had ever existed. But Zero knew he did; and he knew there was something the council was hiding.

So where was he?

Where was Kaname?

* * *

Kaname awoke with a gasp, his eyes darting around the room with a feeling of being watched. He curled himself tighter under his covers. "Come now Kaname; that is no way to treat someone who is familiar with you…" came the voice that made the pureblood shrink back in fear. "And your body." The covers were thrown from the bed and Kaname was seized by very bold hands. He didn't fight back as he was dragged from the bed, and he didn't fight back when his clothes were torn off. "Now Kaname, I really do hate it when my victims don't fight back, show me how alive you are." No response as the pureblood was thrown to the floor roughly.

The sudden and rough entering made Kaname jerk forward and scream.

The man above him grunted in pleasure.

"Yes, struggle" he said wickedly, licking his lips.

Kaname dug his claws into the rug and pulled himself forward, but before he could detach himself from the place they were joined, the man whispered something and he felt his senses dull and he fell forward. Blood ran freely down his thighs, as did the tears from his eyes. The grunts stopped and Kaname felt the burn as the others fluids streamed into him, washing over his ripped entrance. Kaname whimpered as the other withdrew from him, and he lay still as his rapist zipped himself back into his pants. Kaname felt a boot at his leg, moving it over. "I fed you a lot didn't I?" he asked, and the pureblood could feel the gaze on him. "Remember, this is all you're good for. Being my slut, my _cock sleeve_." Shivering Kaname kept quiet, and only when he heard the boots from his nightmares vanish did he let the sobs escape him.

He didn't move; just let the words wash over him.

Slut. Slut. _Slut._

Kaname's mind was in agony.

_Someone…please save me._

* * *

They came quickly one night. Not expected and equally not welcome. Just as Kaien Cross, Zero and Yori had sat down to eat. A knock on their door echoed around the house. The former Night class was waiting at their door and impatient look on all of them. Begging not for Kaien, the headmaster that had protected them; but for Zero, who had relentlessly hated them and tried to kill them on more than one occasion. All three had been shocked to say, as each former Night class student bowed to the silverette, asking, pleading for Zero Kiryuu to help them. Zero had dropped his fork in surprise. Zero now sat shocked, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. He stared at Takuma who sat right in front of him. Kain and Aidou sat at the left of the blond.

Ruka, Shiki, Rima and the rest of the former Night class seated on the right.

"You want me to _what_?" he asked feeling his jaw go slack and his eyes widen. There was no way. Why would they ask something like that of him? Of the one person who had always tried to kill them; they ask of him the most important thing to them. "Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking Cross?! He's the crazy buffoon who would agree to this" Zero asked ignoring the small 'hey' emitted from the headmaster. Yori sat quietly watching the shock and confusion. She could even feel it in the room, spread so thick like syrup without the sweet and sticky to it. "Isn't it something that you guys should be able to fix?" she finally asked. "We've tried" Aidou responded, and Zero noticed how the blond sounded so…_defeated_. "He doesn't even respond to us anymore" Takuma continued. "He just stares out the window" Ruka murmured.

"Just what exactly happened to him?" Zero asked and the former Night class stared up at him in shock like he was an idiot or something. Then he noted that the council was withholding information from him and he couldn't find it anywhere else. Takuma looked at the new pureblood with sad eyes.

"Kaname-sama was kidnapped, and brutally raped."

Zero's mug hit the floor shattering into millions of pieces. _"What?"_ Zero asked, and Cross held a hand to his mouth to keep from crying out. Yori stood silent in horrified shock. "Hunters captured him, tortured and raped him for weeks" Aidou said, taking a breath. "And the council…blamed it on him" Ruka hissed. She slammed her hands down on the coffee table. "They took everything from him!" she screamed, "And left him with nothing." Zero took a deep breath, in shock from all the new information.

Takuma slid from the chair he was sat on and bowed on his knees. The rest of the Night class did the same. "Please save him. _Please_" he said. Zero had never seen the Night class go so far for something. _It has to be important _Zero thought_._ Pinching the bridge of his nose, Zero sighed. "Who does Kaname need saving from?" he asked. Takuma gave a pained smiled, his eyes showing all the pain he held within.

"Himself."

* * *

Arriving at the Kuran residence, Zero cut the engine to his car. The one the council had supplied him with after being proven the lost Hio child. After a heavy argument about how a pureblood should not drive himself, the silverette had just drove off after asking Cross where the Kuran household was. The former Night class would just have to follow him later after they realized that he was gone. Zero whistled to himself as he began to walk up the path to the doors, his boots crunching under the gravel. When he opened the door he stopped short. The walls were fermented with sadness.

They oozed pain and anguish.

Zero sniffed the air; there was a hint of self-loathing there too. Just what had they done to the proud Kaname Kuran? Zero looked around. The mansion was empty, white sheets were laid over everything. The chairs, the tables, and the wine cabinets. Dust had begun to set in, and it made the silverette antsy to clean. Dirty things did not belong paired with him. Taking a breath to not go over and start, Zero walked up the stairwell his search focusing on the other pureblood. He tried not to let the depressing aura take hold of him, but it was powerful; full of emotions Zero didn't even know the other pureblood could emit.

His combat boots thumped against the carpeted floor as he walked, and they sounded impossibly loud to the quietness of the hallway.

Zero continued to walk around, taking in the scene. The further he went into the mansion, the more wrecked it seemed to get. The walls were all torn claw marks littering them; and upon closer inspection Zero could see traces of blood dried in the deep gauges of the marks. If Zero hadn't known the backstory this would have seemed like a kind of tantrum the elder pureblood was throwing. He stopped to examine some of the marks, the other purebloods claws hadn't done them so what had? "Was he thrown against the wall?" he wondered, his fingers running across the indents. No longer did it look like an emotional breakdown, but the beginnings of a fight.

_And it ended with Kaname loosing. _

"Just what is going on here?!" he said to himself as he once again began to walk. Following the path of destruction, Zero came upon the last room in the hall.

It had to be where the other was holed up.

Hearing a rather loud thump, Zero stilled and drew his gun. Bloody Rose sparked in his hands, a sign that she understood what was going on; that she was awake and ready. Drawing back, Zero raised his leg preparing for to break down the door. _Steel yourself Zero; you may not like what you see. _With that Zero shot his leg out, catching the door with a loud crack.

It swung out with a bang as its hinges snapped.

Gun in front of him, the silverette slowly walked into the room. His eyes widened at what he saw. Just like the hallway, the older purebloods room was no different. Tables were flipped and curtains in disarray; the walls littered with holes and rips. The bedframe was broken and hanging off to one side, and the brunette pureblood was in the middle of it all.

Kaname's head had snapped up so quickly Zero heard the crack in the bones. His clothes were hanging off of his small frame in rags. Bruises and cuts flowed over the brunette's body, and he smelled of blood, and _sex_. Zero froze in shock. The eyes that seemed to pierce right through him, the eyes that he had hated throughout his first years as a prefect at Cross academy were now filled with fear and tears; and Zero could only watch as the other scrambled up and away from him.

He fell once, but trying again Zero looked on as the other ran into the bathroom.

The door shut with a loud bang, following it the click of a lock. Zero's arms now hung at his sides. He had prepared himself mentally and physically; but nothing he was told came close to what he had just seen. He had expected to see an emotionally hurt pureblood slowly healing over time.

What he saw was the complete opposite.

He didn't know why, but it killed him inside.

"Zero…"

It was Takuma. It seemed as though they had finally caught up to him. Zero whirled around and slammed the other into a nearby wall, his hand around the blonde's throat. "_You did not tell me it was this bad_" he hissed out his hand tightening, cutting off the much needed air supply. The former Night class watched as violet eyes flickered red. The blonde choked as he tried to reply. "Y-you needed to s-s-see for yours-self the d-damage inflicted" he stuttered out as the hand continued to crush him. Growling Zero let the other go and watched as he slid to the floor.

The others rushed for him to check him over and make sure nothing was damaged beyond his healing rate.

Ruka looked at the silver haired pureblood and saw the concern in his eyes. The other may have disliked their leader in the past, but even he could see the growing dilemma. "He's already locked himself in the bathroom, let's leave him be and talk more elsewhere" that was all the silverette needed to say before the others were following him down into the sitting area that had been left untouched from the destruction. They stared at each other in silence for a long while before Zero sighed. "You said that you care for him here?" he asked and the others nodded. "We try to, but now he doesn't do anything anymore so we have nothing left to care for, we don't know what's wrong" Aidou said.

Zero looked at them quietly for a minute before sighing.

"The rapes haven't stopped."

* * *

Kaname sat shaking, water poured down his broken frame. Zero had seen him. Why was he here? Was he here to make fun of him too? The others already did. Those concerned looks hid the ones Kaname knew where there; under the surface. He hid his head under shaking arms. The ridicules and laughter tormented him. _Slut. He deserved it. SLUT! But he didn't deserve it. SLUT. SLUT. SLUT. _Kaname held in a sob. They were all against him; if they were with him then why would they have let that man come back time and time again and let him do those things?

Only the pure water knew his troubles as it washed away his fresh tears.

* * *

Chairs clattered to the ground, the fresh information the silverette had supplied them with fresh in their minds. _The rapes haven't stopped. _"W-what?" Ruka asked, fear in her voice. "You're lying! We always keep our eyes on him!" Aidou yelled as he stomped up to the other pureblood. Zero's eyes flashed as he shoved the blonde, who toppled over one of the fallen chairs.

"_My nose does not lie_."

The former Night class hung their heads in shame. Instead of helping of helping their beloved leader, they had been harming him further. Zero looked around the room with distaste. "I hate dusty things" he said and the former Night class watched as he raised his hand up; and with a snap of his fingers everything seemed to rejuvenate itself. Takuma looked on in fascination. It looked like it had before Kaname's parents had died. It felt full of life. "One of my new powers; rejuvenation. I didn't know if it would work on the manor but I needed to try, the dirtiness of it was really getting to me" he said. The vampires peeked their heads out of the room.

Everything, not just that room had been fixed.

"I left Kaname room as it is, but I will change it when he asks me to" Zero said, and the others stared at him in wonder. He had really matured in the years they had not seen him.

"So you will help him?" Takuma asked his eyes hopeful. "Yes, I will help him. I will need my things moved immediately" he said brushing silver hair out of his eyes. "Your things?" Aidou wondered aloud. "I will stay here for the time being. If I am here, things around the pureblood should settle; at least for the time being before our rapist decides to attack again" he said and the former Night class looked at hm in wonder. _He really has matured _Ruka thought as she bowed formally to him. "Thank you…Zero-sama" she said respectfully and Zero chuckled.

"Call me that again and I will throw you out."

The former Night class smiled. Maybe this is what they had been looking for all along.

* * *

Zero looked at the kitchen. Everything was stocked and ready to be used, but of course nothing had been. Rolling his sleeves Zero sighed. "It's time to eat, but what shall I make?" he wondered as he stared into the fridge. "He hasn't eaten in a while that's for sure, so I'll make several dishes just to be sure" he pulled out some chicken from the freezer and also some pork. "I'll heat up the pans and cut the vegetables while these thaw" he muttered to himself as he placed them on a separate cutting board. He then grabbed another to chop the carrots on before searching the area for a knife.

"Let's see, I'll also need onions, potatoes, a block of curry roux, radishes, fried tofu, kelp, sake, mirin, and what else?" he listed his ingredients as he brought out two pans to heat. A donabe pot and the other a flat grilling pan for the chicken. He laid a think piece of butter on both to melt on the low heat. "Ah, yes I'll need teriyaki sauce along with some bamboo skewers, oh and there were some boiled eggs in the fridge I'll need those too."

With hurried movements he gathered the listed foods to either mix, or to finely chop with the skewers being set in warm water. Zero hummed to himself as he chopped everything down. Most of the vegetables he left chunky, but the onions and the curry roux he chopped finely. Setting the vegetables on the counter nearby he quickly cleaned his knife before grabbing the chicken and pork. The chicken he cut cleanly and very thin before washing his knife once more to squarely cut the pork. His knife slowed just as the butter melted and started to sizzle.

He poured some soup stock into the donabe pot before placing most of the onions and potatoes in to simmer. The rest he set off to the side for he would need them in a moment. Grabbing some soy sauce and sugar he drizzled those into the pot with the onions before stirring in. He took a sip of the sake before pouring it in also. The kelp went in next along with the fried tofu. Zero placed a cover on the pot to let it boil.

Grabbing the skewers he speared the chicken along with some potatoes and onions; and bathing them in some oil he set them on the flat surface of the pan.

Zero looked around and sighed. "Now where is that curry pot?" he wondered as he set into motion. He found it with ease and quickly and efficiently cooked the pork. He eyed the chicken, but it was still not cooked yet so he went back to adding the curry roux and mirin. He paused briefly to stir the contents in the donabe pot. With the curry simmering away, Zero set to cooking the rice. "Always cook the rice last as it cooks faster" he said reciting a line from one of his cook books.

Leaning back, Zero admired his handy work. The kitchen smelled delicious with all the different flavors flying around the room. While everything cooking away, he took his time cleaning up. _If you don't admire the place you cooked in, you can't admire the food_. He remembered telling that to Yori when she asked him why he had been religiously scrubbing away at the counters the last time she had seen him cleaning.

After the cleaning was done, the silverette just enjoyed the quiet bubbling the pots made as the food cooked; and his nose alerted him to when it was done. Zero shut the stove off, and hurried to go find trays to place the plates on so he could deliver the food to the broken pureblood. He plated the food with practiced ease; and gathering a food cart that the maid's used to use he placed the fragrant foods on it and covered them with a cloche*.

Zero smiled.

"It's time to ease Kaname out of his dome."

* * *

Kaname now sat on his bed, hair soaking wet and dripping. He made no move to stop it. He was ice cold but didn't want to warm up. He wanted to feel it. The silence of his room and mind was driving him wild, but he didn't want to speak. He hadn't heard anything for a long while, so that had to mean that everyone was gone. Once again, they left him. He relished it and also feared it. A sound outside his door made him freeze. Was it that man? But it wasn't his time to come yet! Kaname began to panic, his mind freezing up and his breath coming out in short, fast gasps. But then, the presence just left; the sound of footsteps getting quieter as it left.

The pureblood made no move to get up from his bed; that was until a sweet and tangy fragrance floated to his senses. Slowly and quietly he left his bed. It took him many minutes to get over to the door, mainly because he was afraid the presence would return if he opened the door. Finally reaching the door, Kaname opened it a crack just so his eyes could peer out.

A food cart was in front of his door, the culprit of the heavenly smell. He pulled the cart into his room and stared at it. So many different trays, whoever had done this definitely wanted him to eat. He peered at the cart for many more seconds before he spotted a note carefully placed by one of the trays.

He picked it up with shaking hands.

_Kaname,  
I have been asked to care for you until you are well again by Takuma and the others. I will supply you with food and clean clothes, just leave the dirty clothes and dishes in front of your door. You will not see me until you ask for me. When you do I will be there._

_-Zero  
(I have a surprise for you, but first we need to get some meat on your bones. You are unsightly.)_

Kaname read it, and re-read it; then he stared at it in shock. Zero? As in Kiryuu? He had seen him in the previous hours but he figured he had just been there to laugh at his misfortune and then leave.

Care for him.

Something in Kaname's bruised body warmed with a flush of pink.

Kaname once again stared at the platters. He lifted them up one by one and gasped in surprise. Had the silverette cooked this? The pureblood's mouth watered at the sight. There was so much food; it had to have taken a long time to make. The nutritionally deprived vampire didn't care, as he had denied his body long enough, hadn't he? Without a second thought Kaname took up a fork and bit in. His taste buds exploded with flavor and he almost moaned. He quickly took a second bite, and a third; until he was gulping down the food.

His stomache didn't protest much as it was being fed after an empty few months. Kaname continued to eat, and then suddenly he was crying as he chewed. They still cared. Takuma, Shiki, Ruka, Aidou, Kain, and even Zero. At least they cared enough to see he didn't die. It was enough for Kaname at the moment, who was emotionally and physically frail. He ate every last bite of the food Zero supplied him with only to vomit it back up in the toilet two hours later from over eating.

At least his body had absorbed some of the nutrients.

Kaname placed the trays back onto the cart and very quickly, shoved it out the door to slam it back into place. The cart smashed into the wall with the trays clattering to the floor, and not seconds later did the brunette hear footsteps. There was some movement and clinking as the trays were righted, before the footsteps walked away, and Kaname sighed to himself. He had expected the other to barge in yelling. And in the back of his mind, he expected something worse to happen.

Something did.

He felt it before it actually reached him and his mind screamed out in terror as he was seized. "Oh sweetling, I had heard that you were trying to get out of this room, away from me, and too that warm body below. But you wouldn't do that sweetling, _would you_?" The tone was murderous and Kaname shook. His fresh clothing was ripped from his body and he was shoved to the ground. "No!" he gasped out as his thighs were roughly parted. "_Shut up_!" his attacker and forced bed warmer snapped as he entered the other roughly. "No one will come for you. You are mine to play with. No one wants a _used _toy."

Kaname's eyes dimmed at that.

Toy. That's what he was.

A thrown away doll that society had no more use for.

A tear streamed down his cheek. No one wanted him anymore, except for releases. His struggles ceased as he receded into his mind where his attacker couldn't reach. "That's right, you're useless now except for this" he continued to pump in and out of the pureblood and he watched as blood freely ran down his parted thighs.

"Now that's where you're wrong."

Kaname's eyes blinked as he looked up. It was Zero. He immediately flushed in shame at being seen like this. But Zero didn't look at Kaname; he was staring at his attacker with steel violet eyes. "Get up" that was all he said as his attacker sneered at him. "What makes you think that I will obey you?" he asked puffing out his chest to look and seem intimidating. Zero just leered at him. "As your senior officer at the association I order you to get up. I also order you as a pureblood" he said and watched with satisfaction as the man was forced up by his words, surprise written on his face. _Association? Is he the one the president talked about? Shit! If I had known, I would have put up barriers to keep him away from my little fuck toy. _Zero felt his thoughts flow from his mind and his eyes narrowed further at what he heard. His pants were undone and his erection covered in Kaname's blood was still hanging out.

Kaname stayed sprawled out on the floor, in too much pain to move; but he watched as Zero calmly walked over to the other man. "How many times" he asked and the other spat at him. Stomping on the attacker's feet, the silverette asked again, "How many times."

"T-too many to keep track of" he gasped out, wishing he could move the others foot from his crushed bone; and Zero looked at him thoughtfully. "Well I was going to break a bone for every time, but if you say it was too many to count then I'll just have to do this."

In seconds the man's erection was grasped in pale fingers and wrenched off of his body. Kaname watched as his attacker screamed in pain at having such a sensitive part of his body torn off. "Get out of my sight; if I see you again I will not hesitate to kill you" the silverette snarled before turning away and walking over to the fallen victim not even bothering to see if his attacker fled. "I'm sorry. I lied. I thought if I stayed here, your attackers would not dare to come, but I was wrong" he murmured softly as he gathered the others naked form in his arms.

Kaname shivered and flinched, but said nothing. He allowed the other to carry him out of the messy room and down the hall. There was something about the silverette's aura that was calming, but Kaname was still on edge. His body hurt in places he didn't wish to name and he was losing a lot of blood. "Kaname I gave you food, but now you need blood. I won't touch you but you need to take it" he said and the other trembled. "Take it from my arm" Zero urged as he walked into a new room. He set the other down on the clean sheets before pressing his wrist to the other. Kaname shook his head. "Don't be stubborn, I told you I had a surprise for you didn't I?" he asked, and Kaname gave a short nod. "If you die you'll never know what it is."

That made Kaname clamp down. The desire to know what present he was getting from someone who previously hated him sparked his curiosity. It seemed like forever to Kaname as he drew blood from the other, but it was only a few short minutes before he drew away. Zero looked at the others face. It looked healthier than he had previously been, but Zero knew that Kaname needed more work before he let the former Night class view him. "Are you better now? Do you need help washing up?" he went to touch the pureblood, but froze when the other flinched back. "I…I'm fine" he replied standing up shakily. He drew away from the overly male presence and limped toward the bathroom.

When Kaname disappeared from the room Zero sighed, he had thought he was making progress, but just as he made a step forward he was pushed back three. Zero rubbed at his face.

This was going to take some work.

* * *

Kaname was once again seated on the bed, with Zero not too far away but far enough to ease Kaname's nerves. "Do you feel better now?" Zero asked the brunette softly. The sound of his male and gruff voice made him flinch, but none the less Kaname nodded. _Healthier yes, less afraid no. _He was once again dressed in some clothes that Zero had brought for him while he was in the bath.

Zero looked at the former Night class president. He looked so long, that Kaname squirmed under the stare. "When I was proven Shizuka Hio's child, they gave me many things. Some of which that are not mine. Now I do not know why this happened or how, but I am here to help you get over what you've been through. But to also give you back this" Zero stood up and walked over to the door. Kaname watched as he opened it, and the face that he had been most longing to see in the world entered.

"Seiren."

Said female walked up to him, just as he walked up to her. "Seiren" his bottom lip quivered. She was alive, Zero had her. Seiren looked at him and bowed immediately. "Kaname-sama, punish me. I failed to protect you, so punish me!" her shoulders were shaking, signaling she had cared deeply for the one she swore to protect. Kaname's hand reached out to her, but he retracted it immediately. "I won't" he said, and Seiren raised her head. "If you won't punish me, then tell me what I can go to redeem myself" she said.

Kaname drew her up. "Anything?" he asked her, his eyes full of anguish. Seiren nodded.

What she didn't expect was to be drawn into a very frail hug. "Next time let me know you are alright." Seiren stood shocked before returning her masters hug. Kaname stared over the females shaking shoulders at Zero. His eyes welled with tears. He had needed this, the both of them had, and Kaname sent out a silent '_thank_ _you_'. Zero smiled before tipping his head, and turning around to leave the two alone.

_Another step forward, even if it was a baby one._

* * *

**.THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN PENANDPAPER APPROVED.**

* * *

Tbc…

Chapter one. Done!

Did you like it? I feel like the closer I got to the ending of the chapter, the more rushed it became. Do you feel that too? I just hope it wasn't too rushed because I worked hard on this, and my friend's fingers hurt from typing it up. So I'm not going to ask her to fix anything. I hope it's good enough for you! I've been trying to get this piece of filthy trash fanfic out for months. So I hope you liked it enough to favorite/follow/throw confetti/or cheer. I hope you can tell I'm a woman by the way I described Zero cooking. XD

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who reviewed! I just wanted to quickly get this out, and as soon as the next chapter is out I will replace this document with the chapter, so you'll have to watch out for it. So for those that can guess what types of dishes Zero made for Kaname, will win the opportunity to pic which fanfic story I update next. I'll give you a hint: They are all Japanese dishes.

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper

* * *

**Noukon Kitsune: **I'm very glad you liked it, and I hope so too.

* * *

**Kanamexzero: **I guess we'll never know his name; all we do know at this moment is that he is a hunter like Zero. And I do hope that Zero makes Kaname smile again, it would be sad if the whole story remained depressing.

* * *

**UltimateSoULReApeR5960: **Zero is Seme. I'm sorry if you wished otherwise, but I think Zero deserves his time in the sun…of Kaname's ass. (;

* * *

**ben4kevin: **I know; but it'll get better I promise.

* * *

**vv: **I actually though long and hard about the same dilemma you're now pondering over. Why wouldn't the council stay by Kaname's side? Well mostly because they are greedy little bastards who crave power. So when Kaname is no longer powerful in their eyes they move on to the next person with the same amount or greater power. That is pretty much like America these days, but yes, I do foresee their relationship growing in the near future. (:

* * *

**heriyandi kurosaki: **How sad; you actually enjoyed that? You like rape? I'm sorry, but the only reason I wrote this story was to raise awareness of it.

* * *

**SexyBVirgo: **I'm so very glad you enjoyed it. (: I write with everyone in mind.

* * *

**Cyhap: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! With the cooking scene I used my personal experience when I wrote it. I hope it was up to your standards. I never know when I write how the story will go, but I do hope that what you have imagined for it turns in your favor.

* * *

**happygolucky27: **Hope you enjoy it! (:

* * *

**irmina: **Aw thanks! It always makes me happy when people I follow for their stories read my own. I hope that you'll stick with me till the next chapter!

* * *

**perfectly flawed woman: **Most of my stories consist of UkeZero so I figured he deserved his time in the sun…of Kaname's ass. I just want to get out of the zone and create something new, because it always makes me happy when others like my fics.

* * *

To one of the **Guests** who reviewed. I know I don't really enjoy rapefics either, I'm glad you liked it though. I want to get out of my comfort area and just write, where ever the plot takes me I guess. (: I hope you stick with me!

* * *

To the other **Guest: **You know what? You don't have to like my fanfics. I don't really care. My fucks don't get given out like ice cream. How you listed my fanfic character Kaname as "weak and disgustingly pathetic" I just have to say this to you: Not all characters have to be strong and brave all the time. Once in a while you have to let them break down and cry, and be the damsel sometimes. The only weak and disgustingly pathetic one I see here is you. If you don't like Kaname being the scared little lamb that he is, then you can just leave. Why you are even here if you only like quote on "Kaname is meant to be a warrior and not someone's bitch" quote off. Even the strongest characters have problems.

Let me tell you this. I wrote this fanfic because one of my best male friends was raped. He's strong and tall, and can look real mean sometimes, but news flash, not just women get raped. It happens to men too. And your outward appearance can't help you overcome the emotional trauma that lives inside you afterwards. He told me, that years after it had happened that he still felt filthy. This fanfic was meant to raise awareness to people, and if you can't understand that then just get out and off this site and stop following me because I was doing this for a cause, and your review not only ruined my day, but it also put me off.


End file.
